Starting from the Beginning
by chocalate addict
Summary: (CHAPTER 9 UP) At the start of seventh year, Ron and Hermione finally realize they are in love...but someone is doing all it takes to break them apart. Meanwhile, Ginny and Dean are happy together...or are they? Rated R for sex scenes. R
1. Admit it

**Chapter 1**

Hermione walked into Ron's room and watched him. She gazed at his shaggy red hair, which were hiding his eyes. Sighing, she tried to wake him up.

"RON! Ron, you have to get up! We've got to go to the station!"

"Hmergh." Ron rolled over and covered his face with the pillow.

"RONALD! Get up, you lazy git!"

Ron groaned. "Lemme sleep, 'Mione. I'm a growing boy."

Hermione sighed again. She went over to the windows and tore open the drapes, filling the room with light.

Ron's eyes burned. "HERMIONE!" He picked up his pillow and threw it at her. "Why can't you just let me sleep for five more minutes?!"

"We've got to be out of here by 10, and it's 9:30! Hurry up!"

Cursing, Ron got out of bed. Hermione, who was already dressed and ready, went to the bathroom. Ron scratched his head and got out some clean clothes. He undressed and put them on. Splashing water on his face, he blinked and got out his trunk. As far as he was concerned, he was as ready as he was going to get.

Ron sighed as he passed the bathroom and found Hermione. He leaned against the doorframe and his eyes watched her perfect body position her skirt in the mirror. She was skinny, but not too skinny. Her hair, which she had put up today, was lying just right in that red ribbon. Her eyes, nose, and mouth were positioned just right on her face.

Ron watched her soft, full lips longingly. As his eyes traveled down her body, they paused for a moment on her breasts. Although they had grown a little since last year, they still were quite small for her body. But to Ron, they were perfect. He loved every part of her, and wished he didn't have to hide how he felt. But if Hermione knew that he _liked _her, he knew he'd die of embarrassment. After all, that was the only reason he argued with her so much.

She had stayed with the Weasleys all summer, and they were rushing to get to the station on time for their last year at Hogwarts. They were to meet Harry there, and Ron couldn't wait. He hadn't seen Harry since school ended last year.

Hermione looked up in the mirror at Ron's reflection. Ron jumped, noticing that Hermione had realized he was watching her. Thinking fast, he made an excuse.

"Why do you bloody have to spend so much time getting ready? We're already late as it is!"

Hermione sighed. She knew Ron had been watching her, and she knew he liked her. It didn't bother her. In fact, she was quite amused by his little crush. But she wished he'd just come out and say it.

"Ronald, if you have such a problem with it, then why didn't you say something before? You've been waiting for me for almost 10 minutes." Hermione smiled, looking at the horror in Ron's eyes.

"I...I wasn't staring at you!" he replied, heart beating fast.

"I didn't say you were." Hermione raised an eyebrow, and laughed as Ron stomped his foot.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult, 'Mione!" Ron stomped away, embarrassed at almost spilling his secret.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her bookbag and trunk. She started to follow after Ron. _Well, if Ron's not going to do anything about his little crush on me, I guess I'm going to have to do it all myself_, she thought.

------

"Get in, get in, get in!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she pushed Ginny into the car. "You don't want to miss the train!"

Hermione stepped in and squished into the car next to Ron. She leaned against him as she tied his shoes, and he could feel the hook of her bra against her arm. When she turned around, she looked at him and noticed a tent forming in the area between his legs in his pants. Ron was trying to hide it by folding his hands over his lap, but his "part" was obviously pretty big, and it didn't work. Hermione smiled at the power she had over Ron. Ginny, noticing the bulge, giggled and turned away.

"Hermione, could you sit any closer?! Move over!" he said. His ears were turning red.

"All _right_, Ronald. You don't have to yell at me." She moved over and Ron relaxed.

Ron wasn't sure what he thought about Hermione sitting close enough to touch him. He liked it, but it was making him extremely nervous. _How far away is the station? _he thought to himself. _Are we almost there?_ His erection was starting to kill him. _Think about pudding_, he thought. _Pudding. Pudding. _It was hard, especially with Hermione's thigh rubbing against his own.

The car swerved into a parking space. Ron ran into Hermione and his left hand accidentally pushed between Hermione's legs.

"Ow!" Hermione glared at him. _Crap,_ he thought. He looked away, and his face was turning as red as his hair. _PUDDING. PUDDING._

"Hurry up, out of the car!" Mr. Weasley opened the door and got their trunks out. "Ron, go find us a trolley."

Ron hurried away, relieved to be able to get away from Hermione. The throbbing pain between his legs started to go away. He found a few trolleys, all of which were missing wheels except one, whose wheels wouldn't move.

"RONALD WEASLEY, JUST CHOOSE A TROLLY AND LET'S GO!" barked Mrs. Weasley. The train was going to leave in less than 5 minutes, and she was fuming.

"Mum, they're all missing wheels!" Quickly, he grabbed one and threw his and Hermione's trunks on it. He ran to catch up with his parent, Ginny, and Hermione.

Hermione made sure her hair bounced in front of Ron. She liked to torture him, always trying to get him to finally do something about their relationship. Obviously, this plan wasn't working, and she had to do something else.

"TWO MINUTES UNTIL THE TRAIN LEAVES! RONALD, HURRY UP!" They all hurried through the wall of Platform 9 ¾. _I could go faster if you didn't make me carry all of the luggage_, Ron grumbled to himself.

They got their things put away and ran on the train just in time. Ginny was looking through all the compartments, trying to find Harry. Ron and Hermione followed.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked when they'd looked through the last one.

"I'm in here, you prats," Harry said. Ron whirled around and gasped. They didn't even recognize him.

"Hey, Ron." Harry waved to him. He was still Harry, alright, with those glasses and that scar, but he had grown his hair out and was much more buff and firm then he was when they left last year.

"Harry! We didn't even see you!" Hermione squealed, giving him a friendly hug. Ron glared at them, wishing he could have that kind of friendship with Hermione too. He sat down opposite Harry, and Hermione took a seat next to Ron.

Harry looked at Hermione. He didn't like her any more than a friend would like a friend, but he noticed that Hermione had become much prettier this summer. Her hair was more soft and curly instead of frizzy, and her body was more womanly than girly.

Harry looked at Ron, who looked pretty much the same. His robes were a little shorter on him, and his hair was longer, but he was still a tall, red-headed, freckly boy.

"So, erm...how have you been, Harry?" Ron asked. He wondered how he'd gotten so muscular in such a small amount of time.

"Tired. I've had to practice Quidditch three times a week with the team. I can practice now, since I don't have to spend summer with the Dursleys anymore."

The trio - and Ginny – talked and laughed for hours. Hermione laughed with everyone and had fun, but she was rather quiet. She was thinking about Ron.

He was staring at her again. Hermione looked at him, and Ron quickly looked away. She loved how he looked at her, without blinking, and just taking her in with his eyes. She was planning to do something...and she was going to do it soon.

The train stopped, and they started to get out. Hermione, realizing her chance, dropped her pen.

"Ron, could you get that?"

Waiting for Harry and Ginny to leave, she took a breath, and "accidentally-on-purpose" fell into Ron, making them both fall over. She made sure to press her breasts against his back, and ran her hand through Ron's hair, pretending to be looking for a spot to place her hand so she could get up. She made her lips brush Ron's neck briefly.

When they were both up, Hermione saw just what she wanted to see: a large bulge forming in the crotch of Ron's pants. She looked down at it and saw Ron's ears turn red.

"Do I excite you, Ronald?" she asked.

"Erm...I...no, it's just..."

Hermione smiled. "Ron, it's ok. Because you make my stomach flutter too." She giggled to herself after seeing the astonished look on his face as she walked out of the compartment.

A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short, but I was trying to introduce everything just right. I usually hate chapters that don't have any fluff or excitement in it, but just wait- upcoming chapters will be especially raunchy. ;) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! I love reviews, and they inspire me to write more.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome, students, to another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Dumbledore announced as soon as the Sorting was over. He gave his usual speech and announced the start of dinner as food appeared across the table.

Dean looked across the Gryffindor Table at Ginny. _She's so cute_, he thought. _Why haven't I noticed her before?_

"Hey Seamus, what do ya think of Ginny this year?" he asked. "She's hot."

Seamus choked. "Are you kidding me?! Ron's little sister? He'll beat you up and cook you into a pie!"

Dean smirked. "I'd like to see Ron try and beat _me _up." He got up and walked over to Ginny. Across the table, Ron watched suspiciously.

"Hi, Ginny." Dean smiled. "I was wondering...well, we're both in Gryffindor, and we see each other all the time. I was wondering if you wanted to do something about it and go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

Ron stood up and threw his spoon down. "WHAT?! DEAN, LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!"

Ginny looked at her brother and glared at him. She turned her back on her brother and said, "Sure, Dean. I'd _love_ too." Then, she turned back in her seat and looked at Ron.

Ron stared at Dean menacingly, then turned to Ginny. "GINNY! I don't want you to go with Dean! Stay away from him! I mean it!"

Ginny said, "Don't tell me what to do, Ron."

"I know Dean! I know him a lot better than you do, and I'm telling you to stay away from him!" Ron ordered, stamping his foot.

Ginny wrinkled her brow and in a confident voice, said, "Ron. I am 16. I DON'T need you to tell me who to date and how to act! I'M 16, OK?! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD?" She picked up her plate of food and went to sit next to Dean.

Shocked at his little sister's outburst, Ron sat down and stared at his peas.

--------

"Well, Dumbledore told me that since I'm 17, I don't need to stay with the Dursleys anymore," he explained to Ron.

"I've got that, Harry. But don't you think, ya know, you should stay with them anyway? I mean, they've got that whole protection thing, don't they?"

"You try living with the Dursleys, and let's see what you think then!" Harry replied.

Hermione looked over at Ron. He was sitting on the other side of Harry, so he didn't have to look at her.

"Ron, could you pass the turkey?" she asked. Quickly, Ron grabbed the turkey and pushed it across the table, not looking up from his plate of chicken. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron! I know you like me, and you know I like you! So just hurry up and ask me out!!"

Ron didn't look up. "Just leave me alone, 'Mione."

Hermione sighed quickly. "I've had enough!" In one swift motion, she leaned over Harry and pulled Ron toward her, planting a long, soft kiss on his lips. Ron's eyes popped open. When Hermione released him, Ron started to turn redder than a tomato. But still, he remained silent.

"Uh...am I in the way?" Harry asked, stifling a laugh.

Hermione stared at Ron. "Well?!"

Ron finally looked at her in the eyes and said, "Hermione, I don't want to talk about this. Just leave me alone!"

Harry interrupted, "Since when are you so shy about girls, Ron? You're usually climbing mountains to get to a girl you like."

Hermione bit her lip. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Fine," she declared, her voice cracking. Blinking back tears, she got up, slung her book bag over her shoulder, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. "Hello?! This was your chance! She _kissed _you, and you just let her get away?"

"Wha...how did you know I liked her?" Ron demanded.

Harry laughed. "Uh, hello? It's only the most obvious thing in the world! I'm surprised Hermione just figured it out last year, seeing as she's the smartest witch of our age!"

Ron's heart started to sink. "She knew??" he asked.

Harry stared at him. "Duh! And she liked you too! She talked to me about you almost constantly. It was sickening. Why else would she kiss you?!"

"I thought she was making fun of me!" Ron smacked his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he demanded.

Harry smiled and turned back to his potatoes. "Didn't want to get involved." he said simply.

Ron turned to look at the door of the Great Hall, guilt filling his heart.

----------

Upstairs in the girl's dormitory, Hermione sobbed into her pillow. She put a silencing charm around the bed and drew the curtains so no one could hear her cry.

"S-Stop it, Hermione," she urged herself. "He's just a stupid, ugly old wart. I don't even like him all that much." At this comment, she burst into tears. She couldn't say the words aloud, even to herself. She knew it wasn't true.

_Why am I making such a huge deal out of this?_ she thought. _Do I really like him this badly_?

She heard people piling in the common room. _Oh great_, she thought. _I can't stay up here. I'm a prefect._ Sniffling, she took out a tissue and blew her nose. Then she wiped her eyes, hoping they didn't look as puffy as they felt. She drew back the curtains and got up.

Taking one deep breath to try and calm herself, she went downstairs to the Common Room.

------------

"Pass a couple of butterbeers over here!" Harry yelled. The Gryffindors were celebrating the first day of Hogwarts. Harry grabbed two bottles and sat down next to Ron, whose arms were resting on his knees and hands holding up his chin.

"Here, have a butterbeer. It'll make you feel better," Harry tried.

"No, thanks," Ron said, and pushed it away.

Harry sighed. "Ron, I know you feel like you ruined your life, but think about it. You like her. And she likes you back. Do you know the odds of that happening?! You're really lucky right now!"

"I made her cry, Harry," he replied sadly.

"Well, you can make it up to her! Talk to her! It's not completely over." Harry took a sip of his butterbeer and sat back in his chair.

"If you guys aren't going to do anything about this, then do I have to get you two together?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. Harry looked around and saw Hermione coming down the stairs, her eyes red and cheeks stained.

"Look. There she is. I'm gonna get her over here, and then you do whatever you want." He cupped his hands around his mouth and called her. "Hermione!"

Hermione looked up and saw Harry motioning for her to go over. She sighed. "Well, if I don't have to talk to Ron..." She walked over and sat next to Harry.

"Hi Harry," she said.

"Hi. Listen, could you watch my butterbeer? I'm going to go unpack my things."

Hermione stuttered, "Well...actually-"

"Thanks." Harry winked to Ron, and got up to leave.

Hermione sighed and turned away from Ron. They sat there silently for a few minutes. Ron was trying to build up the courage to say something, even though he knew how mad she was. He looked at her. "Uh...Hermione? Are you ok..." Ron stopped as he realized that he wasn't going to get an answer from her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about today, I just...I didn't know you..." When Hermione still didn't answer, he sat next to her and turned her face toward his.

"Hermione, what I'm trying to say, is...well..." Ron sighed again. "Look, this isn't easy for me, but, I...er...I want to be your boyfriend...if, uh, that's ok." Ron took a breath, glad to be able to get that off his chest. Hermione turned around and said coldly, "It's ok, Ron. If you don't want to, you don't have to just to make me feel better."

Ron stared at Hermione. _Is that what she thinks? I'm doing this to make her feel better? _Hermione started to get up, but Ron touched her arm. "Hermione!" Taking a huge breath, he took her chin in his hand and pulled it toward his own. Closing his eyes, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Uh...that was for before...when you kissed me and I didn't kiss you back." Ron looked at his feet, not knowing exactly what to expect. When Hermione didn't smile, he thought he'd gone too far.

"Listen, Hermione, sorry about that, but—"

Hermione fell onto Ron and kissed him deeply, making him fall back on the couch. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed again, playing with each other's tongues. The area between Hermione's legs started to throb, and Ron's pants felt as if they were about to rip. Ron held Hermione with one arm and ran his fingers through her soft curls. Hermione held Ron's face and felt her heart lighten. She was so happy. She didn't care how or how long they kissed, and she didn't care that other Gryffindors were pointing and giggling. She just kept her lips on Ron's.

When they finally broke apart, they looked at each other. Ron smiled and said, "I'm not done yet!" He leaned in towards her, but Hermione stopped him. She said, "Ron...we've only been together less than ten minutes. Don't you think we should...you know...slow down?"

Ron sighed. "No, but I guess we ought to." Hermione laughed at the disappointment in his voice. "God, Ron, what happened to that shy and embarrassed boy?"

Ron raised his eyebrows and said, "That's before I knew you liked me back!" Giving her one last, long kiss, he went up to the dormitory.

-----------

Ginny walked over to Dean and sat down. "Hey," she said coolly.

Dean grinned. "Ginny!" He leaned in to give her a kiss, but Ginny turned her head, and he got her ear instead.

"Dean, all I said was I'd go to Hogsmeade with you." Ginny said. She sighed. She didn't really _like_ Dean. She only went out with him to show his brother she could make her own decisions.

"Ok, ok! I'll wait until you're ready, then." Dean sighed. "Come upstairs with me. I want to show you something." He got up and offered his hand to her.

Ginny reluctantly got up and took his hand. They started towards the dormitory, but Dean suddenly grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into another room.

"Dean! Dean, what are we doing in here?"

"Nothing," Dean replied.

"Well, I don't want to stay in here. I'm going out." Ginny said, and reached for the door. She tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. Furrowing her brows, she got out her wand.

"Alohamora." Still, the door wouldn't budge. She was starting to get scared. "Dean," she said seriously. "Dean, let me out."

"Oh, I will." Dean smirked, then grabbed her blouse in a handful and threw it to the ground. He covered her mouth so she couldn't yell out, and pulled her skirt off. Ginny screamed, but it was muffled in Dean's hand. He pulled off her underwear and bra. Then Dean tore off his own clothes and held Ginny down. Ginny kicked and yelled, but Dean was much stronger than her. Quickly, Dean thrust himself into her. Ginny yelled in pain, but he didn't stop. He was breathing heavily, and moved himself inside her.

"Dean," Ginny whimpered. "Dean. Dean, please! Please stop!" Dean ignored her and started it again, harder. Ginny started to cry.

"HELP ME! STOP, DEAN!" she yelled when Dean wasn't covering her mouth. Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. He put his clothes back on and walked out the door, leaving Ginny on the floor, crying.

----------

Upstairs in the boys' dormitory, Ron jumped on the bed and grinned.

Harry laughed. "Well, I'm guessing things went well with Hermione."

Ron smiled widely. "Harry, we kissed! We kissed and I've never felt so happy in my life!"

"You kissed _already_? Your not waiting for anything, are you?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Harry." He sighed. "I thought she hated me. Then the next minute, we're lying on the couch, making out!"

Harry made a disgusted face. "I don't want details about my best friends' sexual relationships."

Ron laughed and flopped back onto his bed. He couldn't have been happier.


	3. Secret Pain

**Chapter 3**

It was morning of the next day. Hermione was already in the Great Hall, eating breakfast alone. Ron saw her and smiled. Sneaking up behind her, he quickly grabbed her from behind and gave her a hug.

"AAHH!!" Hermione shrieked. She turned around and saw Ron, grinning at her. "Ronald, don't scare me like that!" she said.

"Can't a man hug his girlfriend?" he asked innocently, and sat down next to her. "I'm starving." He piled pancakes and eggs onto his plate.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think he's still sleeping. He was snoring so loud, I'm surprised he didn't wake himself up." He stuffed a roll of bread into his mouth.

Standing just outside the Great Hall was Ginny. She was standing there, clutching her books. Every sound, every footstep, every movement caused her to jump. She kept running the horror of last night in her head, as if she were trapped in a horrible, horrible dream. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

She was scared. Scared of boys, scared of sex, but mostly, scared of Dean. She couldn't face him. She didn't know what to do when he was around. She'd made a huge mistake, and she felt guilty. It wasn't her fault, but she certainly wouldn't have chosen to lose her virginity with a guy she'd only been together with for less than four hours.

Ginny heard laughing coming down the stairs. Her heart started to beat faster. _Is it Dean?_ she thought. Looking up, she sighed in relief, as it was just a third year Hufflepuff. Relaxing, she started towards the door.

"They let a second year on the Quidditch team?!"

Ginny froze, recognizing Dean's voice. Panicking, she looked around for a place to hide, but he'd already seen her. Smiling, he walked toward her.

"You guys go ahead without me," he said to his friends. He turned to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Dean. Go away." Her voice was shaking, and she was scared again.

"What's wrong, Gin?" he asked her in a fake voice. "I mean, nothing happened last night."

"Dean. I told you to go away. Leave me alone!" she cried out.

Dean took a strong grip on her arms. She winced, but tried not to let it show. Dean threw her to the ground. Ginny landed on her hip and pain seared through her spine. She started crying. Fumbling for her wand, she whipped it out of her pocket. Dean knocked it out of her hand and picked it up.

"Ginny. You don't have to like me," Dean said in a calm voice, twirling her wand in his hands. "But you are going to be my girlfriend, and you are going to pretend to love me."

Ginny looked up at Dean and said, "I don't have to do anything."

Dean scowled and kicked her in the stomach. Ginny keeled over and coughed weakly. "Yes, you do. I don't have a problem with beating you Ginny. You are my girlfriend, and you like it." He walked away.

Ginny watched him leave.

-----------

It was a beautiful day out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the common room. All of the other Gryffindors were outside.

Ron was sitting on the couch, with Hermione leaning against his chest. They were watching Harry play with his Quidditch figurines, trying to figure out a plan for the next game.

"We're playing the Hufflepuffs next match, which shouldn't be too hard. They're really slow, and I think that day will be windy, so our faster brooms should be an advantage," Harry said more to himself then to Ron or Hermione.

Ron looked at Hermione and breathed in her hair. It smelled nice, like honey and coconut or something. He sighed. Twisting a couple of strands between his fingers, he said, "You're so _beautiful_, 'Mione."

Hermione blushed. She hated it when people told her that. She never knew whether or not they were telling the truth. "Stop," she said playfully.

Ron smiled and ran his hand over her breast. Harry watched all of this with a disgusted look on his face, and picked up his figurines. "You guys have only gone out for a day!"

"It's like we've been together forever, I've liked her for so long," Ron replied.

"And that makes it okay to head to second base already?" Harry stood up and made another face. "Well, you guys could at _least_ keep it between you, and not let the whole world see." He got up and left the common room, leaving them alone.

Ron smiled. "Finally, he left. I need some alone time with my girlfriend." Grinning, he leaned her over and kissed her.

Hermione sat up. "Ron, someone could walk in at any moment...and since you're not allowed in the girls' dormitory, can we go to yours?"

Ron's heart fluttered at this. "I'll race you there!" Laughing, he ran up the stairs. Hermione shook her head and followed him. When she got there, Ron was already lying in his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. Laughing, Hermione jumped into bed with him.

Both of their hearts beating furiously, they moved together and kissed. Ron opened his mouth and opened Hermione's with his tongue. They crossed their legs over each other's, rolling over the bed as they kissed. Hermione smiled and ran her hands easily through Ron's red hair. Ron felt he should do the same, and started to run his hand through Hermione's hair. His hand got stuck in her curls, and he groaned as he got up to undo it. Laughing hysterically, Hermione pulled her hair out of his hand.

"Ronald, you are such an idiot," she said teasingly. She leaned back into him and kissed again. As Ron kissed, he thought about going a little further. His hand shaking, he snaked his hand up her shirt and lightly squeezed her breast. Hermione shivered and sat up.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I dunno...I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she said. "I mean, maybe Harry's right. We've been together for less than a day, and-"

"'Mione, we've known each other for 6 years. Just pretend we've been together that long. If you think about it, we have. I've liked you the entire time." Ron gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax."

Sighing, Hermione leaned back down and let Ron kiss her neck as he shoved his hand back up her shirt. Ron kept running his hand over her breast, smiling at the perfect size it was: it fit into his hand just right. He started to move his lips further down, kissing her chest. Hermione took a sharp, quick breath when Ron bit at the top of her breast.

Murmuring, Ron said, "Can I take your shirt off?"

Hermione hesitated, but nodded. She sat up a little as Ron grabbed the bottom of her shirt. He lifted it up over her head and tossed it on the floor. Then he wrapped his arms around her and unhooked her bra. Tossing it on the floor, he lay Hermione back down on the bed. He lightly massaged her left breast with his fingers, then covered it with his hand. He lightly squeezed her breast again, and kissed them.

Hermione turned Ron over so that he was lying on the bed and smiled.

"My turn." Giggling, she took off his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. As she ran her hand over his nipples, he laughed. She smiled back, and Ron grabbed her and pressed her face against him. She kissed his chest, loving the way it was freckled. She smoothed her hand over his stomach, and ran it back up to his mouth.

Ron looked down at Hermione's pants. Slowly, he started toward it. He ran down her stomach, over her bellybutton, getting closer and closer to her pants. He brushed the waist of them, and started to slide a finger in--

Hermione sat up again. "I think that's enough," she said. Ron sighed disappointedly.

"All right," he said. He got off the bed and held out his hand to her. Smiling, Hermione placed her hand in his and stood up. She picked up his clothes and put them on, and Ron did the same. Then she and Ron walked downstairs together, hand in hand.

Just in the common room, Ginny was sitting in a chair. She felt nauseated, but was trying not to throw up. She had gotten a cooling potion from Madame Pomfrey to keep the swelling down on her hip. She winced at every movement she made, even breathing.

_Why did I ever go with that git in the first place?_ Ginny asked herself. Tears started to fill her eyes, and she let them fall. She didn't want to stay in the common room in case Dean came in, but it hurt to move around. She cautiously moved her fingers to her stomach, and her stomach retracted. Rolling her head back, she let out a short sob. She didn't know what to do_. Maybe I'll just hide away forever_, she thought. She was terrified of Dean.

Suddenly, she heard her brother coming down the stairs. Wiping away her tears and sitting up, she saw Ron, but he was with Hermione, and they were holding hands. Their hair was messed up and their clothes were wrinkled.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I wanna know..." she started, but Ron took one look at her and ran over. Hermione ran over too.

"Ginny! How...what...how did you do this?!" Hermione asked.

Ron pulled out his wand. "Who did this to you?! I'm going to find them!"

Ginny winced and pulled Ron's hand down. "No! It's...no one did it! I did it to myself!"

Thinking quickly, she said, "I..I fell down on my hip."

"You fell down on your hip and your stomach hurts?" Hermione asked.

"No...that's just...erm...cramps." She hoped they would believe her.

Ron looked at her suspiciously, but put his wand away. "Well, Gin...you should be more careful." He started towards the door. "C'mon, 'Mione."

Hermione looked back at Ginny. Hesitantly, she followed Ron out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Didn't you hear her?" he asked. "She fell down."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously, men are so ignorant. She's a horrible liar. Her eyes were fluttering like butterflies!"

Ron looked at Hermione as if she'd gone mad. "So?!"

"You're only her brother? Haven't you figured out that she blinks twice as fast when she lies?"

"Erm...no...that's not something I pay attention to."

Hermione shook her head. "I want to figure out what she's lying about."

Ron nodded. "Me too."

* * *

A/N: Geez, that was a short chapter. Don't worry, I'm not making things up as I go...I actually have a plan on where this is going, which is very unusual for me. I just can't write anything huge right now. I don't think I'll be writing about them in classes, unless I think it's necessary. So if I talk about a homework assignment, just assume they've been to class. Thank you guys for your reviews! Like I said, I love reviews, and they tell me what I'm doing and how I should change. Thanks.


	4. In the Library

**Chapter 4**

A week passed. Ginny was in the library, trying to finish up her potions essay. She'd been sitting there for almost an hour already, but she had too much on her mind to write about how to make a stronger shrinking potion.

Dean still hadn't let up on Ginny. He didn't hit her as harsh as he did at first, as long as Ginny kept pretending to be his girlfriend. The only thing she refused to do was kiss him in front of his friends, and she got slapped for that a few times.

All of the stress from Dean was catching up to Ginny. It was making her sick and caused her to throw up every night. She had nightmares about when he pulled her into that room. She cried a lot, asking herself why Dean had to put her in this position. She hated Dean with every ounce of hatred she had, but she was too scared to do anything about it.

But even through all of Ginny's terror, there was something that kept her from just finishing herself off right then. And that thing was Harry.

She had had a small, childish crush on him back in first year, but she quickly got over him. She was only eleven, which was much too young to be in 'love.' She started to date other guys, much to Ron's disapproval. But when she got back on the train just last week, she realized what it was about Harry that she liked so much.

It was the way he'd changed that Ginny was attracted to at first. He wasn't that skinny, awkward boy he had always been. He was a strong, fit, confident man. His face was still the same, but Ginny had ignored it...until now.

She loved his gorgeous, green eyes. They reminded her of a beautiful, emerald necklace she'd found in first year, before she found the diary. She kept it under her shirt all the time, in fear of someone noticing it and taking it away. She never took it off, except when she slept. That's how she lost it in second year. A house elf must have taken it by mistake.

But while they were talking on the bus, she figured out how nice and easy-going Harry was. He treated her just like any of his friends, not like she was any younger. Living in a family with so many older brothers, she'd never known what it was like to be treated this way by another guy.

"Ginny?" Hermione had walked in and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

Ginny jumped. "Oh, hi, Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Ginny pushed aside some of her books. "No, go ahead."

Hermione set her books on the table and took the seat. Biting her lip, she watched Ginny scratch her quill on her parchment. Hermione was trying to figure out how to ask Ginny what was going on.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "Ginny, is...is something bothering you?"

Ginny dipped her quill in her ink. "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "Well, you just haven't been acting the way you usually do. Is everything ok?"

Ginny looked up. "Em...yeah, Hermione. Everything...everything's great." Ginny turned back to her parchment, her heart beating fast. _She knows_, Ginny thought. _Oh great, how does she know?_

Hermione blew her bangs out of her face. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Are you sure? There's nothing going on with your classes, or Ron? Or...Dean?"

Ginny looked up again, sharply. "Um. No! No...it's...nothing, everything's fine."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ginny's eyes were blinking faster and faster. She looked around to make sure no one was listening, and leaned in closer to Ginny. Her voice just over a whisper, she said, "Listen, Ginny. I know something's wrong...with you and Dean. I saw you guys a couple of days ago at dinner. He was trying to kiss you and you wouldn't let him."

Ginny's eyes widened. "So? I just didn't feel like kissing him then."

"Do you _ever_ feel like kissing him? If I were you, I wouldn't." Hermione dropped her voice even more. "Because I saw him slam your leg with his under the table."

Ginny's heart stopped for a second. "No...that was...an accident."

"It didn't look like one to me."

Ginny furrowed her brows. Slamming her books shut, she shoved all of her things in her bag and sat up. Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she pushed her chair under the table.

"Nothing's wrong, Hermione. Just let me alone and keep yourself out of my business." She stormed out of the library, tears filling her eyes at the thought of what Dean would do to her if he knew people were figuring things out.

Hermione threw her head back and covered her eyes with her hands. "Sure, let me talk to her, she's only gonna be furious with me for the rest of time," she muttered to herself.

Taking out a book, she rested her head on her hand and studied.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, walking fast away from the library. She looked at her feet, a million thoughts going through her head. _How does Hermione know? Why can't Dean just let me go? What if other people figure it out? What if Ron figures it out?_ Her eyes were brimming with tears, but she blinked them back. _Just forget it._

She kept looking at the ground, wiping her eyes. She didn't notice Harry, who was reading over a page in a book and heading towards the library. She slammed right into him, making his books and papers fly across the floor.

Ginny looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Quickly, she scrambled to pick up his papers.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to have to put those all back in order." He ran his hand through his messy, black hair.

"I'm sorry." She sat down and sighed. "Oh, I ruin everything." She couldn't blink back those tears that were itching to fall from her eyes now, and she just sat there and tried to wipe them away.

Harry looked down at her. "Ginny, it's ok. It's not that big of a deal, it won't take me that long." He sat down next to her and picked up his papers.

"No, let me do it, it's my fault. Everything's my fault, just add this one." She tried to wipe her face clean with her robe.

"Ginny! What is all your fault?" Harry asked.

Ginny's voice broke and tears ran down her face. "Nothing."

Harry sat back. "You're a horrible liar, I hope you know."

Ginny smiled for a quick second, but continued to cry.

Harry awarded himself for making Ginny smile, and went on to ask, "Now, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Ginny's choked and started to sob, her shoulders shaking furiously. She kicked herself inside for falling for Harry's charm. He made her want to tell him so badly, but she knew she couldn't. Ginny couldn't help bawling into her arms. The sleeve of her robe was soaked as she tried to wipe away the flow of tears falling from her eyes.

It pained Harry to see Ginny cry like this. He could feel his own eyes sting slightly as he pulled her into a hug on the ground. Ginny buried her face in his chest, still sobbing. She tried to wipe her eyes, so she wouldn't get Harry's robe wet with her tears.

"It's ok," Harry whispered. "I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me, I was just..." He felt horrible for making his best friend's little sister cry.

Ginny broke away from Harry. Looking at her feet, she whispered in a broken voice, "No...it's not...not your fault." Sniffling and shuddering, she said, "I'm sorry. I...I want to tell you, but I can't." Ginny rubbed her eyes. "I just c-can't."

Harry and Ginny just sat there in the hallway, Harry holding Ginny in his arms and Ginny crying on Harry's shoulder.

-----------

Dean spit on the ground. He was standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets, waiting for Ginny._ Where is she? _he thought to himself angrily_. I told her to be here twenty minutes ago._

He was about to leave, when he saw her walking towards him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face looked horrible. He wondered why she'd been crying, but at the moment, he didn't really care.

"Where were you?" he asked angrily. "I've been waiting here for 20 minutes!"

"I'm know, Dean. I had to take care of something," she replied coldly.

Dean stomped his left foot. "When I say 5 sharp, I don't mean 20 after!" He grabbed her arm and hooked it in his.

"C'mon, we're going outside."

"Why?" She walked with him.

"Because I say so." He picked up his pace and opened the door to go outside.

Ron was sitting outside on a bench. Smiling, Dean walked over to the other side of the courtyard and sat down. He motioned for Ginny to sit down next to him and put his arm around her waist. Ginny glanced at his hand and stared off into space coldly.

Ron looked up from the book he was reading. He watched Dean and Ginny, making sure they weren't going to do anything. Even though he had let up on Ginny a little after she yelled at him, he still didn't want Ginny to get hurt.

"I'm want to kiss you." Dean said.

"No." Ginny kept gazing out in space.

"Your brother's watching."

Ginny looked up. Ron realized Ginny had seen him and turned away, but still made sure to watch in the corner of his eye. Ginny sighed. She couldn't let Ron see Dean hurt her.

Dean smiled. He moved closer to Ginny and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. Pulling her face forward, he placed a kiss on her lips. Ginny frowned, but remembered that Ron was watching. She placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and kissed him back.

Ron stood up furiously. He was about to stomp over and punch Dean for kissing Ginny, but he thought about it. _She's just kissing_, he assured himself. _She's old enough for that._ He sat back down, but kept watching them.

Ginny had seen Ron stand up. She broke apart for a second, but Dean raised his eyebrows and leaned Ginny on her back. He forced his lips back onto Ginny's, fully aware that Ron had an eye on them. Slowly, he moved his hand to her bent knee. He started to run it down her thigh.

Ron couldn't take anymore. He had nothing else on his mind right then but to hurt Dean, and very badly. He ran across the yard and forcefully grabbed Dean's arm. Clenching his teeth, he pulled Dean to his feet and pushed him against the wall. He didn't care how he hurt him, or that Dean had his wand and he didn't, but he went too far with Ginny.

"Ron!" Ginny got up and pushed her brother back. "Ron! It's ok!"

Ron looked down at Ginny. "Ginny, it's not ok."

"Yes, it is, Ron! Just let him be! It's fine!"

Looking at Ginny again, he took a step back. Glaring at Dean, he walked backwards toward his bench, and turned around.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took a while to get up. I've been writing little bits everyday when I have time, but I've been busy lately. Well, don't forget, review! Thanks.


	5. The Letter

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! For those of you who are saying these things don't follow and will never happen in the book - well, of course not. This is a fan fiction! I live in my own little twisted world, and this is my story. ;)

**Chapter 5**

Ron held Hermione in his arms in the common room. It was after dinner and the room was filled with Gryffindors. It was very noisy, but they tuned everyone out and sat on the couch, staring into the fireplace. They sat there quietly together, just enjoying each other's company after a very hectic few days. Harry was working on an essay due for Professor Snape in Potions.

Classes were starting to get much more difficult in preparation for the NEWTs. Teachers were piling homework on the trio, assigning everything from labeling diagrams four-foot essays.

Harry groaned in frustration as he crumpled up another parchment and threw it in a small pile building in the fireplace. He was sitting on the ground, his work sprawled across the table, wringing his hair in his hands.

"Hermione, tell me everything you know about the differences between child and adult mandrake roots, and why it matters which one you use in a Feather Potion!!" He slammed his head on the table.

"You're still working on that essay?" Hermione asked in disbelief. She'd finished it last week.

"Yes, I am, thank you very much!" Harry snapped. "And if you would just let me see what you wrote!"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope. With NEWTs coming up, you really need to start soaking the information, rather than just copying it from me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm ever going to need to cover anything with feathers anytime soon!" He sighed. He pulled his book back toward him and reread page 357 for the millionth time.

The door to the common room opened. Harry turned to see who it was, and saw Ginny climbing through the portrait hole. She looked up and felt her stomach flutter, seeing Harry looking back at her.

Harry smiled and waved. Ginny tripped in surprise, and waved back. Harry laughed. She could feel her face burning up, but walked up to Harry anyway.

"You okay, Gin?" he asked.

Ginny blushed again. "Yeah, I'm fine." She and Harry had started talking much more after she broke down in the hallway. It had created some sort of friendship between them. She still didn't tell anyone what was going on, but she was not as depressed as she used to be.

Harry moved over and motioned for Ginny to sit down next to him. "I know you're only in sixth year, but you're smart and Hermione won't help me. Do you understand any part of this entire paragraph?"

Ginny smiled shyly at being called 'smart' by Harry. She sat down next to him and took the book. She scanned over the paragraph quickly, which talked about how roots of a mandrake changed as they aged.

"Um," she started. "It's kind of confusing, but I think basically what it's saying is that when it's born, it's roots are thick and dry, but when they're old they're thin and soggy. Or something like that."

Harry sighed. "But how thick _are_ they when they're born? They have to be a certain width in order for the potion to work, but if they're too oily, the feathers will be too hard." He shook his head. "I hate Potions."

Ginny smiled and nodded.

Hermione sat up a little. She'd been trying to talk to Ginny every chance she saw her, but Ginny ignored her. Ginny knew it wasn't really Hermione's fault, but she was still upset about her finding out about Dean, and she didn't want to talk to her about it.

"You seem pretty good at herbology and ingredients, Ginny. Do you think that's something you might have a career in when you get older?"

Ginny froze and looked at her feet. She pursed her lips and didn't move or answer Hermione.

Hermione slumped down disappointedly and looked up at Ron. He shrugged, and Hermione leaned back again and took a deep breath.

"Owl!" someone yelled out.

The Gryffindors looked up at the scrawny, brown owl, wondering who the letter was for. To Hermione's surprise, it landed on her leg and dropped the letter. Everyone else turned away; the letter didn't concern them.

The owl nipped at her arm, and Hermione dug up a sickle and dropped it in its pouch. It took off and flew out the window, leaving her very confused.

"Who's the letter from?" Ron asked, furrowing his brows. He turned the envelope over so the address was facing up.

"Miss Hermione Granger," she read. "Your guess is as good as mine." Hermione looked at the envelope, trying to recognize the print.

"Maybe it's from your parents." Harry said.

"I doubt it. They still haven't gotten a hold on the whole owl thing. They'd only use it as a last resort." She fumbled to peel the sticker off, then tore open the seal.

"Oh..." she gasped as a thick, slimy goop oozed from the envelope and covered her hands. She started to whimper as the potion started to bubble, her skin burning underneath.

"Hermione!" Harry got up. He carefully snatched the envelope from her hands and threw it into the fireplace. He pulled out his wand. "Scourgify!" The potion vanished from Hermione's hands, but they left a blistered, raw skin.

Ron gently laid Hermione's hands in his. "Who would send this to you?!"

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know."

Ron stood up. "Come on, Hermione, I've got something in my luggage for your hands. My mom packed it for me."

Her arms dangling at her sides, she followed Ron up to his dormitory. Ron opened the door for her.

"Here, you can sit down." Ron shoved his blanket out of the way, making a place for Hermione. She sat, holding her hands in front of her.

Ron got on his knees and looked under his bed, digging out his case. "I'm sorry about that, 'Mione. Do you know anyone who might do this?"

Hermione first thought of Draco Malfoy, but even he wouldn't do something like this without a reason. "No, I don't think so," she said quietly.

"Hmm." Ron pulled out his suitcase and opened it up. "Maybe it was an accident." He dug through his clothes and pulled out a small bottle with a light blue liquid inside.

Hermione laughed meekly. "I don't think someone can 'accidentally' put a burning potion in an envelope instead of a letter."

Ron looked at the potion. "It says you should pour this over your burns." He frowned. "Maybe I should get a bucket or something. I'll be back." He left for the bathroom.

Hermione sighed sadly. She didn't mind the burning so much, although it did hurt a lot at the time, and it still stung. It was the fact that someone took the time to make up a burning potion and send it to her was what bothered her. _What did I do wrong?_ she asked herself.

She lifted her hands up and looked at the red skin. It hurt to move her fingers. The shock of when she opened the envelope was still there. She opened it, expecting - well, expecting what anyone would expect – a letter. But when the potion came out, and her skin started boiling, she wanted to cry out in pain. She didn't want to draw too much attention to herself, though.

Hermione looked up suddenly as the door opened. Ron came hobbling in, carrying a large, white plastic tub behind him.

"It's all I could find." He dragged it over to the bed and Hermione hovered her hands over it. Ron twisted open the cap to the bottle open and poured it over Hermione's hands. She winced at first, but sighed in relief as a rush of cool ice tingled beneath her skin and her hands returned back to their normal state.

Hermione's heart lightened. She loved how Ron cared so much about her. Wiggling her fingers a little first, she pulled Ron into a hug. "Thanks, Ron. You're the best."

Ron blushed. "Em, no problem." He laughed. "Well, now that that's over, do you want to go back downstairs?"

Hermione sat back in the bed and grinned. "Well, actually, no..." She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him to the bed.

Ron laughed and drew the curtains around the bed, silencing them. He gently moved on top of Hermione and locked his lips onto hers. They were both smiling, and within a few minutes, shirts were in the air.

Hermione ran her hands over Ron's chest. She ran her fingers over Ron's skinny but firm build. She grabbed a hold of his chin and forced it closer to her face. Ron kissed her back, and grabbed a breast in his hand. He moved his lips down, like he always did, toward her stomach. He could feel his boxers tightening while Hermione grabbed his chest.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hair in a handful and moved it to the side. Gently, he grabbed a small bit of skin from her neck with his lips. Hermione giggled and her shoulder involuntary squished Ron's face.

"Sorry, I can't help it," Hermione giggled. "I'm ticklish."

Ron smiled. Hermione took a quick peek down at his trousers. Ron saw her look and turned his legs away. He was still embarrassed about letting Hermione see him hard. Before Ron even realized what Hermione was doing, she had undone the button and pulled his pants to his knees.

"Hey!' Ron raised his eyebrows. "I thought this was too far for you."

Hermione shrugged and pulled the rest of his pants down. She brushed her fingers against the lump in his boxers.

Ron closed his eyes and smiled. Hermione smiled too and started to rub a forefinger and thumb on either side. Moving her hand up and down, she heard Ron take a sharp breath.

Hermione took her hand back and laughed.

"Don't stop, 'Mione," Ron whispered.

Hermione laughed again and grabbed Ron with her entire hand. She moved her hand along him, making Ron's breathing faster and heavier.

Ron closed his eyes. He couldn't believe how good it felt, especially when Hermione was the one doing it to him. He opened his mouth and groaned. His eyes suddenly popped open.

Hermione removed her hand, which was covered in cum. Ron's ears turned red.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Hermione smiled. "S'okay." She cleaned off her hand and leaned back against him. She took a deep breath and just lay there on Ron's chest, rising with each breath he took.


	6. A Gift

**Chapter 6**

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining lightly through the clouds, and a soft breeze was blowing through the leaves of the Whomping Willow. It was quiet at the castle. This weekend was a Hogsmeade one, and almost all of the older students had gone. The younger students were outside, enjoying the day.

Dean was spread out on his bed, with Ginny quietly sitting on the edge. She was fiddling with the edge of her skirt, trying to tear a loose thread.

Dean crossed his arms behind his head and watched Ginny. Her face was wrinkled in frustration as she pulled at the short thread.

Dean rolled his eyes. "My gosh, Ginny, it's a piece of string." He sat up and moved toward Ginny. He grabbed a handful of her skirt with one hand and ripped the thread off with the other.

"There. You happy?" He dropped the thread on the floor and sat back again. Ginny shifted uncomfortably on the bed, looking at the ground.

Dean sighed. He was getting extremely bored. He had been trying to keep his temper and be nicer to Ginny, but he still couldn't hold back a few kicks or slaps.

He started to shake his foot, causing the bed to move slightly. He blew his hair out of his eyes. It was quiet, which it always when he was around Ginny, but since they were in the privacy of his dormitory, there were no factors to break the silence.

Dean threw back his head. "Take off your skirt," he muttered. Ginny's heart started to pound. She shook her head.

"I said, take it off." He moved up a little, trying to scare her. But still, Ginny shook her head. She wasn't going to let Dean do what he did at the start of the year again.

"GINNY!" He tried to grab at her skirt, but she turned away and stood up, making Dean grab his bed sheet instead.

"Dean, I'm not taking it off." Her voice shook, but she tried to hold her head up and look confident.

Dean smiled. He sat back again, and Ginny relaxed. _It worked_, she thought. She started to sit back on the edge, when Dean suddenly grabbed at her leg and pulled her down.

"Dean!" Ginny struggled to fight Dean's arm off her leg. Dean bit his lip, trying to keep a hold of her foot.

Ginny's heart started to pound again. Gathering a bit of her strength, she twisted her leg and tore out of Dean's grip.

Dean frowned and reached for her again, but Ginny, trying to gain some time, kicked him between his legs as hard as she could.

"GIN!" He doubled over in pain, giving Ginny time to stand up and pull out her wand. Breathing deeply, she thrust out her arm and pointed the end of the wand at Dean's chin. Dean looked down at it, trying to smile slightly.

"Gin." He spoke between breaths. "Why don't...why don't we just...forget about this." He tried to get up, but Ginny, who was filled with courage, pressed her wand at his chin.

Dean sat back down. Panting, he said, "Ginny. Put that away."

"No." She spoke firmly and strongly.

Dean looked down at the wand again. "Please. Put it away. I don't deserve this."

Ginny stared at him in disbelief. "What did you do to deserve this?" She pressed her lips together. "I'll tell you what you did. You hit me, and punched me, and kicked me, and forced me to do everything you wanted me to do! You forced me to kiss you and forced me to pretend I was your girlfriend. I had to lie millions of times to cover up for you!" Breathing heavily, she said loudly, "Dean! You raped me!"

Dean didn't realize how serious Ginny was. He started to worry. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I really am. I won't do any of those things anymore, I promise, Gin, just please put the wand away.

Ginny furrowed her brow and shook her head at him. "Dean, I don't just want you to stop. I want you to stay away from me. I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Alright! Alright, fine!" He sat back against the bed. "I promise!"

Gin glared at him. She kept the wand at his chin for a few seconds more, then moved it. Slowly, she turned away, listening to him. When he didn't move, she started to walk away. She had almost reached the door, when she heard Dean behind her.

Spinning around, she saw Dean lunge at her. Ginny started to breathe deeper. She gathered all the anger Dean had caused her. He could see the rage in her eyes, and stepped back. Ginny yelled out whatever spell had come to her mind.

"RELASHIO!" She screamed it out, letting go of all the rage and forcing it into her spell. A blinding light shot out from her wand, and wild sparks hit him square in the middle of his eyes. Dean froze for a moment, and then fell back forcefully. He banged his head against the end of the bed and was knocked out, but he started to bleed, and the blood ran slowly down his nose.

Ginny stood back. Her eyes were wide and her wand was still held out in front of her. She was panting heavily, staring at the blood falling from Dean's head. She looked at her wand, at her hands, and looked back up at Dean. She hadn't meant to hurt him this seriously.

He was still alive, but Ginny still couldn't believe she did what she did. She stared at Dean and started to back away from him. Turning the handle on the door, she ran out, tears filling her eyes.

-----------

Ron stuffed another piece of chicken into his mouth. It was dinnertime, and Ron was starving.

Hermione watched in disgust as he grabbed his goblet and took a drink. As soon as he set the goblet back down on the table, he picked up his plate and scooped corn into his mouth with his fork.

"Ronald, can you pause even to take a breath?!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron had come in for dinner late. He had stayed after Charms, cleaning up a glass vase he had broken. They were the only ones in the hall, other than 3 second year Ravenclaws and a seventh year Slytherin.

Ron swallowed. "Sorry, Hermione." He grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth. He picked up his fork and ate his food more slowly.

Hermione smiled. "Much better." She looked at the time. It was nearly 8:00. "Ron, do you mind if I leave you here? I really want to go look over my essay for McGonagall." She started to get up, but Ron pulled her back down.

"Um, actually, 'Mione, I have a surprise for you today."

Hermione smiled back, but she was very confused. "What is it?"

Ron put down his fork. "You'll see." He got up. Grinning, he said, "Come outside with me."

Hermione looked at Ron suspiciously, but followed him. He opened the door outside for her. Curtseying, she stepped out. Ron's heart beat faster and followed after her.

Hermione walked down the steps and crossed her hands. She bit her lip. "So...what's my surprise?"

Ron looked around. "Umm...let's take a walk. Around the lake." He held out his hand.

Hermione walked closer toward him and laced her fingers through his. Ron pulled Hermione to his side with his arm and started to walk toward the lake.

Hermione was dancing inside. She couldn't believe how romantic Ron could be. They were just walking, slowly, keeping each other warm. They stepped on the wet grass, looking out on the calm water of the lake.

While Hermione was enjoying the walk, Ron was sweating. He had a special gift for her, but he hoped it wasn't too much. He hoped she would like it. He was just waiting for the perfect time to give it to her.

A cold breeze blew through the air as they neared their first lap around the lake. Hermione's hair flowed behind her. She pulled her robe lower on her arm. Ron broke his hand away from Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist. He ran his arm up and down, trying to warm her up.

Hermione sighed and leaned against Ron. They continued to walk, stumbling a couple of times, as it was harder to walk while you held someone. People were starting to go inside, and the stars were starting to shine more brightly.

_Now_, Ron thought. _Do it now._ Taking a breath, he stopped. He sat down on the ground.

Hermione tilted her head to one side and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around her legs, shivering.

Ron looked up at the stars. "It's really nice tonight. You can see all the stars perfectly." He smiled, congratulating himself on picking the perfect day to give Hermione his present.

"Yeah." Hermione looked at Ron and grinned. "So...what do you have for me?"

Ron chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah..." He opened up his robe and reached into his pocket. Carefully, he took out a glass vial, about the size of his hand. Inside was a beautiful scarlet rose. It was the most deep and rich color of red imaginable. The flower looked as if it were made of silk. The stem held no thorns, but one small leaf on the side. It was gorgeous.

Hermione took it gently in her hands. "Oh, Ron..." she whispered.

"See, it has exactly twelve petals. This one here-"he pointed out a petal on the outside that drooped a little lower than the rest. "-will fall off in exactly one week. In one week, we will have been together for officially one month." Hermione turned the vial slowly through her hands. "I've put a spell on it, so that at the end of every month, another petal will fall off. When the last petal falls off, the rose will rebuild itself, except it will be a white rose." He took a breath. "Then we'll know that we've been together for a year."

Hermione was touched. She'd never felt so happy – so loved before in her entire life. She looked up at Ron, who was watching her anxiously. He wasn't sure what she thought of the rose. Hermione could feel tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Ron sighed and looked down at his feet. "'Mione, I'm sorry..."

Hermione pulled up his chin. "You made an enchanted rose for me?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Ron nodded. She looked back down at the vial, and then fell onto Ron in a huge hug.

"This is the best gift I've ever gotten in my life." She whispered in his ear. She kissed him lightly.

Ron closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief after her lips had separated from his. "So you like it?"

Hermione grinned. "Ron, I love it." She cradled the glass in her hands and looked at the beautiful rose. Slowly, they got up and started to head back to the castle. Ron and Hermione walked in silence, Hermione looking at the rose.

Just as they were about to step onto the sidewalk leading to the castle, they heard a rustle in the bushes. Ron looked up suspiciously.

"Is anyone out here?" he asked. No one answered, but he still kept an eye out.

Suddenly, a blast of light emerged from the bush. It was going straight at Hermione –

"HERMIONE!" Ron grabbed her arm and yanked her back. The ray missed her, but only by inches.

Ron marched over to the bush and looked through them. He looked on the ground for a wand, but there was nothing there. Not even a footstep.

Hermione breathed. "Thank you, Ron."

Ron didn't look up from the bushes. "Who did that?!"

Hermione bit her lip. "Really, Ron, let's not worry about it. C'mon."

She pulled on the back of his robe and dragged him up the stairs. He followed her, but didn't take his eyes off that bush.

* * *

A/N: In case you were wondering, yes, relashio is a real spell. Harry tried to use it in Goblet of Fire, but he was underwater then. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I wrote this chapter right before bed. PLEASE review, review, review! They help me out so much. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update. :) 


	7. Invitation

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update. I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with homework in preparation for finals. :P I've only had a few minutes every day to write anything. I hope you enjoy Chapter 7, and review!! I haven't been getting as many lately...

**Chapter 7 **

"He'll be alright, he was just knocked out for a bit." Madame Pomfrey took out a fresh piece of cloth soaked with a potion to put over the wound on Dean's head. She, Professor McGonagall, and Ginny were in the hospital wing, the day after Ginny had hexed him. Dean was lying unconscious on one of the beds.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a week's worth of dentention, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall looked sternly down at Ginny, her mouth thin.

Ginny looked up. "But-but why? I said I didn't mean to! I wasn't trying to hurt him, but he was coming after me! I had to do something. What else could I-"

"I'm already letting you off easier than I should, Ginny. A week's detention, and that's final. Unless you'd like to make it two...?" Professor McGonagall interrupted, raising a brow.

Ginny closed her mouth. She looked down and nodded, and McGonagall turned and left the hospital wing.

Ginny sighed deeply. _It's not fair_, she thought_. Dean was the one trying to hurt me. I was doing it out of self-defense! He started it all. He raped me. _Ginny blew hair out of her eyes and thought more deeply about that last part. It was something Ginny couldn't forget. It was always on her mind, especially within the last few days.

"Ginny, I think you'd better be off to breakfast now." Madame Pomfrey looked up at her.

Ginny nodded. She got up and headed toward the door. She stopped in front of the doorknob and shifted the strap on her book bag. She was walking slowly, deep in thought. Biting her lip, she turned around. She watched Madame Pomfrey fold up a soft green blanket.

"Madame Pomfrey," she said quietly.

"Yes, Ginny."

"Er..." Ginny glanced back at Dean. "Nothing. Never mind."

----------

Back in the Great Hall, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Hermione was working on an extra credit report for Professor Sprout.

"Hermione, how can you just sit there and work? Someone is out there to get you and you're _studying_?!"

Harry, who was taking a sip out of his goblet, spit it back out. "Someone...wait...who's out to get Hermione?!" He sat up straighter.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Nothing, it's not really that big of a deal..."

"Not that big of a deal?!" Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Someone tried to hex you last night!" He slammed his fist on the table, realizing something. "I bet that letter with the burning potion in it was from the same person!"

"What? What happened last night?" Harry asked, eyebrows raised high.

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, you don't know for _sure _that someone tried to hex me. After all, no one was behind the bush. And maybe that letter was an accident."

"Hermione, listen to yourself! Someone can't 'accidentally' put a burning potion in an envelope and send it to you! And of course there was no one behind the bush when we looked! Do you really think they'd stick around?" Ron scrunched up his face in thought. "Who would do this?"

"Well, Ron, ."

"Still, though! How can you be so calm about this? I was tossing and turning in my sleep last night."

Harry groaned. "Would someone please explain to me what the heck is going on!"

Hermione sighed. "Ron and I were just outside last night when a spell was shot at me. Ron pulled me back and it missed, we looked behind the bush, no one was there, and that's it." She shrugged and rolled out her parchment. "Do you think I ought to add an extra foot?"

Harry stared at her. "Hermione, I think Ron's right. You should talk to Dumbledore, just to make sure."

Hermione put down her parchment and sighed. "Fine, if it'll get you guys off my back, I'll talk to him this afternoon."

"Good." Harry picked up a piece of steak with his fork. "Anyway...what were you guys doing out after dark?" He smirked.

"Erm...we were just taking a walk," Ron mumbled. He shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

Hermione breathed a smile. "He gave me a rose," she said proudly.

Harry snorted. "You got her a rose? What a romantic." Harry laughed teasingly.

"Er...just a small one." Ron's ears turned red, and he furiously stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth.

Hermione looked up and said, "It was enchanted." At this, Harry doubled over in laughter, while Ron stared at the ground, his face getting redder by the second.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are boys so insensitive about this sort of stuff? I think it's very sweet." She closed her eyes and gave Ron a peck on the cheek. He smiled, and Harry stopped laughing, but still had a smirk on his face.

Ron wrinkled his brow as he looked down the Gryffindor table to where Dean and Ginny usually sat. "Where is she?"

Hermione looked up. "Who's 'she?'"

"Ginny. And Dean's not there either." He scrunched his face up. "They'd better not be off doing something I'd kill Dean for..."

"Ronald! She's been your sister since she was born. You know her better than that."

"Yeah, well I know enough about Dean to know he doesn't deserve Gin."

Harry swallowed. "Well, you don't have to worry about that right now. She's coming in."

They looked over to the door and saw Ginny, who was walking toward the table.

"Hi," she said, taking a seat next to Harry. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Why aren't you sitting with Dean? Where is he?" Ron looked around.

"Oh...he's...I'm not gonna sit with him." Ginny piled food on her plate, avoiding Ron's eyes.

Ron brightened up. "You mean today, or ever?" he asked hopefully.

"Ron!" Hermione slapped his arm.

"Erm...I don't think I'll be...sitting with him...anymore." Ginny stuffed a piece of a pancake in his mouth to have an excuse not to answer questions, but Ron kept questioning her.

"What do you mean you won't be sitting with him anymore? Are you guys over?"

Ginny shrugged. "Um, yeah."

Ron clapped his hands together and threw his fist into the air. "YES!" He sat, grinning ear to ear.

Harry kicked Ron under the table.

"What?" Ron asked. "I knew you were wrong for each other."

Ginny blushed and chewed quickly, while they all sat there in an awkward silence.

Ron looked and Ginny for a minute and asked, "So how did you break up?"

Hermione dropped her fork and sighed. "Ronald, just leave Ginny alone! This is none of your business."

"I'm her brother!"

"Would you want her asking you about every single detail of your life?"

Ron grumbled, but stopped talking. They all sat there again, quietly eating their food and looking at each other.

Ron looked back at Ginny again. He bit his lip for a moment, then blurted out, "Sorry, I just have one more question I have to ask-"

"Ginny," Harry interrupted. "Would you mind if I beat up your brother right now?"

Ginny laughed while Ron looked disappointed.

"Hey," Harry said. "You're smiling. I haven't seen you smile for weeks."

Ginny looked embarrassed, but kept smiling.

"See?" Ron sat up. "You're happier without that Dean git."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know!" Ron said quickly. "That was it, I promise."

"Good." Hermione rolled up her essay and put it away. "So, this weekend is a Hogsmeade one."

"Is it really?" Ron asked. "Why don't we go?"

"Well, I do need some new quills and I'm _dying_ for a butterbeer."

"Ok, then we'll go. What about you, Harry, do you want to come?"

"And tag along while you two snog every five minutes? No thanks." Harry grinned.

Ron turned red. "We don't snog that often, Harry. And if you feel like that, why don't you bring Ginny along?" Ron turned his attention to Ginny, who looked up suddenly at her name.

"What?" Ginny asked. She had been busy thinking, and had only caught a few words.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with us?' Hermione asked.

"Ron _wants _me to come? He never lets me go anywhere he's going."

Ron said, "Well, just come this time, ok?"

Harry looked at Ginny, who seemed to be thinking hard about it. "What? We're only a year older and you've known us since you were ten."

"Well, yeah, but..." Harry pleaded with his eyes, and Ginny smiled. "All right."

"Great! I've been wanted to check out Zonko's for ever, but I didn't want to go with Ron and 'Mione making out." Harry grinned again and looked at Ron, whose hand came flying at Harry's head. Harry ducked and laughed.

Ginny sat there, grinning with excitement. When she got to her dormitory, she jumped on the bed. She knew she was being silly, but she hadn't been this happy all year.

* * *

Another A/N: Thanks to Tanya J Potter for reminding me that Fred and George's shop is not in Hogsmeade. I've changed it to Zonko's. Sorry about that! 


	8. A Kiss

**Chapter 8**

The next couple of weeks passed quietly. Dean had pretty much ignored Ginny since she'd seen him in the hospital wing, aside from a few glares. Ron and Hermione were outside, sitting under a shady tree and looking out on the lake. They were working on homework, which was quite lengthy that day.

Books were spread out around them. Hermione was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. She was filling out a table for Herbology, and only paused to dip her quill in the ink. Ron was sitting back against the trunk of the tree, taking peeks at Hermione's table. His was much emptier than Hermione's.

Ron threw his head back and sighed. "'Mione, this is so boring." He closed his book and tossed his parchment aside.

"Well, Ron, homework's not exactly meant to be fun," she said while twirling the quill in her hand.

Ron took Hermione's parchment and quill and neatly laid them on top of her book. He pushed everything aside and scooted next to Hermione. He held her face to his and kissed her lightly.

"Ronald…" Hermione said, breaking away.

"C'mon, 'Mione, we've been doing homework all week. I deserve a break."

"Ron, it's our final year at Hogwarts. We really need to start working to get ready for jobs and things."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He pulled his book back toward him. Hermione gazed at him and breathed a smile. He looked so disappointed, and Hermione couldn't resist a sad Ron. She rolled her eyes and pushed Ron's book away. She leaned Ron on his back and pressed her lips onto his. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

They kissed each other gently. Ron ran his finger over Hermione's cheek, and moved it up to Hermione's ear. He tucked a curly strand behind it, and sighed. Hermione played with the cuff of Ron's shirt. They were hidden behind the tree and weren't noticed by the other students.

Ron pressed his lips more tightly against Hermione's. He sat up a little and moved Hermione onto her back, and twisted his fingers in her hair, keeping his lips on hers. She ran her fingers on his broad shoulders.

"You two really need to start being more private about your snogging."

Hermione's eyes popped open at this and saw Harry, standing by the tree and grinning. Ron heard his voice and quickly tore his lips from Hermione's, sitting up. Ginny was also standing by Harry, looking quite amused.

"Harry! Ginny!" Ron said nervously. "Uhm…"

"S'okay, Ron." Harry took a seat. "I thought you two were going to be doing homework out here, y'know, like you told me, so I thought I'd join you. Sorry for…erm, interrupting."

Hermione's cheeks were turning a bright shade of red. "Um, Ginny…didn't you say you going to go watch Hufflepuff Quidditch practice with your friends today?"

"Yeah, but it was canceled, and I met Harry on the way back to the common room, so he invited me to come." She shrugged and sat down. Harry dropped his books and sat down next to her.

"Oh, really?" Ron asked Harry, raising his eyebrows. After the weekend at Hogsmeade, Harry had started to show an interest in Ginny, and he wasn't too great at keeping it a secret.

Harry cleared his throat. "Shut it, Ron." Ginny blushed.

Ron looked at the two of them, who were obviously avoiding each other, and decided that it was time to play matchmaker.

"So, Harry! What are you doing next Saturday?" he asked.

"Um…I dunno. I'll probably just hang around in the common room, maybe do some homework."

"Really? That sounds…fun. What about you, Ginny?" Ron turned his gaze to her.

"Um, probably the same. I'm not sure yet." Ginny picked at a piece of grass.

"What a coincidence!" Ron said, smiling slightly. "Both of you are going to be free that day, and it just so happens that Hogsmeade is that weekend. Instead of lying around in the common room, I think you two should go. Together."

Harry's head shot up. "What?" he asked, glancing at Ginny. Her eyes were wide open. Her face was frozen, and she was unable to form words.

Ron smiled. "So, what do you say?"

Harry stammered. "Um…" He kept sneaking glances at Ginny, trying to figure out how she felt about this.

Ginny looked around. She swallowed. "Er…"

Ron sat up. "Great! It's a date. Now you two can go off and finally stop hiding these dreadfully obvious crushes you have on each other."

Hermione giggled while she watched them. They both were extremely uncomfortable, looking as if they wanted to melt and disappear.

Harry cleared his throat. "Ok…well. I've got to…uh…go in the castle." He picked his things up and walked away rather quickly.

Ginny waited for him to disappear behind the doors, and stood up. "I better go too." She ran off as well, leaving Hermione and Ron alone again.

Hermione laughed. "That was great, Ron. Terribly mean, but great."

Ron shook out his hair. "Well, she's better off with Harry than with that ugly Dean git."

----------

Harry sighed. After attempting to flatten out his hair for the millionth time, he gave up. He was waiting by a tall tree, looking around for Ginny.

Harry was on his way to the Hogsmeade trip Ron had set him and Ginny up for. He took a couple of extra minutes in the bathroom, trying to look nice for what Harry hoped was a date. He picked out a nice, dark green shirt with a pair of tan trousers.

Harry blew his bangs out of his face. It was ten minutes past the time Ginny was supposed to be here. _I knew it_, he thought. _I knew she wouldn't want to be with me. She didn't show up._

They had been to Hogsmeade together before, but they were not alone, and neither of them considered it a date. This time, it was just Harry and Ginny. He bit his lip and decided to stick around for a few minutes longer.

Back in the girl's dormitory, Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She had changed her pants and jeans for the third time, and was trying to decide which of her two jackets to wear. Choosing the light blue one to go with her soft striped yellow shirt, she threw back her hair and looked back at her reflection.

Ginny was extremely excited and nervous about the Hogsmeade date. She had been thinking about it all week, both eager and worried. She and Harry used to be able to talk all the time, but after Ron had set them up to go, they had avoided each other all week.

She was running a little behind and didn't have much more time to spend on her wardrobe. Ginny picked out an ordinary, white pair of sneakers she always wore. She tried to tie them quickly, but her fingers wouldn't cooperate and it took her longer to tie than usual. Standing up straight, she pulled down on her jacket and tossed her ginger hair behind her shoulders. Tilting her head at her reflection, she tucked her hair behind her ears.

_Oh, who cares_, she thought to herself. _Harry won't mind. Why am I so nervous?_ She took a deep breath and grabbed her purse. Biting her lip, she left the room and started towards Hogsmeade.

Harry saw Ginny coming out the doors. His heart quickened. She looked very nice today. He hoped his hair was at least a little less messy than how it usually was as she moved closer.

"Um, hi, Harry," she said quietly. She smiled.

"Hi, Ginny." He took a deep breath. They stood around for a bit in an awkward silence.

"Well," Harry said. "Shall we go, then?"

"Yes," Ginny said quickly, eager to break the silence.

Over time, they started to warm up and feel more comfortable. They mostly walked around Hogsmeade, admiring broomsticks and games in the windows or laughing and making fun of the things they didn't like. Occasionally, they stopped to talk to friends of Ginny or Harry, but they spent a lot of the time alone.

After briefly checking Zonko's Joke Shop, they started down the street. Ginny was talking to Harry about the Quidditch match, but he seemed rather distracted and deep in thought.

"But Draco's a horribly weak seeker, everyone knows that, so if you just beat…" Ginny stopped as she realized that she wasn't talking to Harry anymore. She turned around and saw Harry looking into the window of a door.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny walked back toward him.

Harry's eyes flickered, and he seemed to have a lot of trouble saying what he wanted to say. "Um…d'you wanna go in here…?" he mumbled.

Ginny looked into the window Harry had stopped in front of and lost her breath for a moment. They had stopped in front of Madam Puddifoot's, Hogsmeade's most romantic café. Ginny had been having so much fun, she had forgotten that she was on a date.

"Oh, um…" Ginny stumbled on her words.

"If you don't want to, I understand," Harry said, starting to walk away.

Ginny grabbed his sleeve. "No, it's just…yeah, I'd love to."

Taking a deep breath, they headed into the tea shop. Their hearts started to beat rapidly as they looked around. Everything was pink and frilly, and everyone in there was a couple that was either holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes or kissing. Harry had been in here once before, but he still didn't feel right about the place and wondered if he'd made a mistake bringing Ginny here on the first date.

"Hello, m'dears!" Madam Puddifoot walked up to them with a big smile. "A new couple, eh? No need to be nervous, just go on and take a table!" She smiled again and walked away. Harry took a deep breath and tried to look less uncomfortable, as did Ginny.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, where shall we sit?"

"Um…I don't mind." The whole kissy-romantic atmosphere of the tea shop was making her quite nervous.

Harry started towards a small, two-person booth and sat down. Ginny took the other side, setting her bag beside her. She looked around at the other couples and wondered what Harry had expected them to do.

"All right, what can I get for you two?" Madam Puddifoot walked up to their table and slipped a small notebook out of her pocket.

"Erm…what would you like, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Just a warm tea, thanks," Ginny said politely.

"A warm tea! Sounds absolutely lovely, especially with the weather cooling down right about now!" She scribbled in her notebook, then turned to Harry. "And you, m'dear?"

"I'll have the same, thanks."

Madame Puddifoot wrote it down and walked away. Harry kept glancing at the other tables, making out in the booths. It was almost as if they were pressuring him. Now he definitely knew it was a mistake to come in here.

He set his hands on the table and glanced at Ginny's, who were also on the table. Ginny smiled at him. "Well, this is a nice place," Ginny said cheerfully. "Very…pretty looking." She sighed.

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah." He watched Ginny's hands. The café made him want to hold her hand, but he was too scared too. _Just do it_, Harry thought. _What could happen…?_

He started to reach across the table, when Madam Puddifoot came up with a floating tray of tea. Quickly, he drew his hand back, and she placed their teas on the table.

"You can pay when you're ready, dears." She smiled and left them alone.

Harry sighed. "So, have you ever been here before?"

Ginny shook her head. "It's quite nice, though."

Harry nodded. He took a large drink out of his little tea cup, wanting to finish up with it as soon as soon as possible.

Ginny took a sip too, and said, "You know, Harry, we don't have to…" She tilted her head towards the other tables. "We can just talk."

"Yeah, of course." Harry smiled and took another sip. "Um, so hwat are you planning to do today?"

"Well, other than this, I was going to meet with Luna later to talk to Professor McGonagall. She's rather shy around teachers, and she wants me to go with her. You know how she is."

Harry laughed. "Yeah."

"What about you?"

"Oh, I dunno. Nothing, I guess."

They both laughed, and started to relax. Some of the other people in the café looked at them in an odd way, as if no one ever went in there just to talk, but they had fun talking and taking sips out of their teas. When they were done, they got up and headed out the door. Harry dropped a handful of change on the desk.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Harry put his hands in his pockets.

"I dunno, just walk around for a bit, I guess."

Harry was itching to hold Ginny's hand. He wanted to do something, because they were only walking, and not talking.

Ginny suddenly stopped walking. Harry stopped with her.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Um…"

Harry saw Dean coming out of the shop opposite them. He stopped and looked at them, and walked up to them.

Harry bit his lip. "Just ignore him, Ginny."

Dean stopped in front of them. He looked from Harry to Ginny. "You and Potter?" he asked. He looked disgusted. "You've sunk so low…"

Harry wrinkled his brow. "Dean…"

"Harry, let's just go," Ginny whispered in his ear. She pulled on his sleeve, and they started to walk off.

"I thought you guys were friends…" Ginny started.

"So did I."

They walked for a few minutes longer. It was starting to get cold outside, and Ginny pulled her sweater tighter over her.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ginny asked.

"Erm, half past five."

Ginny gasped. "Are you kidding me? I was supposed to meet Luna ten minutes ago! I'm sorry Harry, I've got to go!" She started off.

Harry took a deep breath. "Wait, Ginny!" He pulled her back and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

Ginny stopped. They were both blushing, but Harry was turning red.

"Um, thanks Harry." She smiled. "Well, I better be going."

"Alright." Harry's heart was beating rapidly again."See you."

"Bye." Ginny ran off, and she couldn't help grinning.

* * *

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the long breaks between updates. Finals are in a week, and my teachers are practically pouring homework on us. I've had to study for them, too, but I promise that as soon as they're over, I'll start updating more. Sorry for any mistakes, and please, REVIEW!!! I love it when you guys review. Thank you! 


	9. Next Letter

**Chapter 9**

"So, how was it?" Ron asked.

He and Harry were in their dormitory, getting their shoes on. It was early in the morning, and they were getting ready to go down for breakfast.

"How was what?" Harry asked, though he knew very well what 'it' was.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Your date with Ginny, what happened?"

Harry sighed. "Uh, right. Well…I dunno. It was horrible. I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment."

Ron pretended to look shocked. "You? Harry Potter? Get embarrassed on a date?"

"Shove off."

Ron laughed. "Just joking, mate. So, what went wrong?"

"Everything. I mean, it was going great the first half of the date, but then..." Harry cleared his throat. "I took her to Madam Puddifoot's." he mumbled.

Ron's eyes widened. "You took here there?!"

"Yeah. Nothing happened, though, it was just so weird. Sitting there, trying to drink you tea when everyone else in the café was snogging."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "I bet." He stood up. "And did you kiss her?"

Harry stood up too. "Er, yeah. At the very end."

"Heh, finally!" He raised his hand for a high five. Harry smiled and slapped his hand.

"You're okay with it?" Harry asked. He was expecting Ron to throw a fit or something.

'Well, it's only you, right? I know you wouldn't do anything…erm…" Ron cleared his throat. "Let's go down to breakfast."

---------

Hermione and Ginny were already at the table. Hermione was spreading jam over her piece of bread when an owl fluttered down by the table and set a letter at the end of her plate.

Ginny swallowed her pancakes. "Who's that from?" she asked.

Hermione frowned. She picked up the envelope and turned it around. "It has no address or anything." She started to peel open the side.

"Wait, Hermione, don't open it!" Ron came in behind Hermione and snatched the letter from her. Harry sat down on the other side.

Hermione sighed. "Ronald, may I have _my_ letter back?"

Ron frowned. "I want to be the first one to open it."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's got nothing on it, right? You can't trust a letter from no one…I want to check and make sure it's ok." He started to open it, but Harry stopped him.

"You know what, if this letter _does_ have something…erm…dangerous in it, than I don't think anyone should have to get hurt from it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why would there be something dangerous in it?"

Ron stared at her. "Hello? Someone's only been trying to kill you all school year!"

She sighed. Harry set the letter down in the middle of the table. He took out his wand, and pointed it at the letter. Slowly, the seal was undone, and the envelope lay open on the table.

Ron smiled. "There's nothing in there." He started to pick it up, but quickly dropped it when the end of it burst in flame.

Down the table, Seamus gasped. "Ron, Harry, put it out!" he yelled. The entire Gryffindor table looked over and started to panic.

"Neville, hand me that pitcher of water!" Hermione screamed. The entire envelope was on fire now, and the table was starting to burn.

Quickly, Neville lifted the pitcher and threw the water over the fire. It sputtered and was put out, but a long, black stain was left on the table.

Ron sighed. "See, Hermione! See what's happening? Someone's out to get you!" He threw down his napkin in anger.

Hermione's eyes teared up. "But…why? What have I done?"

"I don't know." Ron looked at her, and scooted over. "But I'm gonna find out who's doing it. From now on, Hermione, I don't want you to open any envelopes and I don't want you to walk around alone. Alright?"

Hermione sighed. "Ok." She picked up her fork and played with her food.

Ginny bit her lip. "You know, I'm not really hungry." She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "I think I'll go outside. See you guys later." She started towards the door.

Ron watched Ginny leave, then punched Harry in the arm.

"Ouch!" Harry rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"Go be a boyfriend, Harry. Follow her."

Harry sighed. "We're not…I don't think she considers us more than good friends."

Ron rolled his eyes. "A kiss usually means she thinks you're more than a good friend."

Hermione gasped and laughed. "You kissed her!"

"Go, Harry." Ron pushed him off the bench.

Harry sighed and picked up his books. He headed outside and looked around for Ginny. Taking a few steps, he saw a long bit of ginger hair waving in the wind behind a tree. Smiling and mussing up his hair, he walked toward the tree.

He stopped, however, a few feet away when he heard Ginny's sniffles and cries coming from behind the trunk. Taking a deep breath, he took a few steps and looked at Ginny. Her legs were pressed against her chest, and she was whimpering softly while looking out on the lake. Tears were falling slowly down her cheeks, but she let them fall. Harry saw a small piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"Um, Ginny?" Harry said quietly.

Ginny looked up. "Harry!" She wiped her eyes and stuffed the paper in her hand into her bag.

Harry sat down next to her and smiled. "I'm always catching you when you're upset."

Ginny smiled. "I'm sorry, Harry. I better go." She started to pick up her things, but Harry stopped her.

He laughed. "Ginny, what the heck is wrong? And I know how to tell when you lie, so you better not say nothing."

Ginny sighed. "Harry…I dunno. I mean, I know what's wrong, but I don't know. I don't know if I can tell you…yet."

"What, am I not good enough to know?" He asked teasingly.

Ginny smiled. "No, Harry, you're a really good friend, it's just-"

Harry sighed a smile. "So, I'm just a friend to you."

"No, I didn't mean…" Ginny bit her lip. They both sat awkwardly on the grass for a minute. "Are we just friend?" Ginny asked bravely.

Harry looked up at her tear-stained cheeks. "Um…well, I dunno."

Ginny laughed briefly. "This is too weird…"

Harry looked back down at his knees. He was about to say something, when he suddenly felt Ginny's lips being pressed on his own. His eyes widened as he looked at her, and his heart started beating faster again. After a moment, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Ginny took her lips from Harry's and turned away. "Um…" she said hesitantly. "Yeah…does that answer your question?" She laughed nervously as she kicked herself inside. _That was the cheesiest line ever._

"Uh…" Harry rubbed his tongue over his teeth.

Ginny picked her things up. "I gotta go...I'll see you later."

----------

Hermione knocked on the door to Ron's dormitory. He had asked her to meet her there during lunch, and she wanted to see him, anyway.

"Is it you, 'Mione?" She heard Ron call from behind the door.

"Yeah," she said back.

"Okay, come in." Hermione pushed the door open and saw Ron on his bed, with a piece of parchment and a quill in his hand. She scrunched her eyes and tried to see what was on the paper.

"Could you close the door while you're up?" Ron asked. Hermione shut the door and sat down on Ron's bed.

She picked up an ink bottle and tried to look at the paper. "What are you doing, Ron?"

"I'm making a list." He bit his lip, then scratched a word off the paper.

"Of what?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out who's sending you all these anonymous letters and things." He moved over to show Hermione his list. "I've only got two people down right now, but I've got Draco Malfoy. You know, he's just a stupid git and would do anything to hurt muggleborns."

Hermione wrinkled her brow and took the list from Ron's hand. "And Viktor Krum?" She laughed. "Ronald, me and Victor are over! When is this jealousy thing gonna go away?"

Ron's face scrunched up and he took the list back. "I'm not jealous."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, you are."

"He could be sending this stuff to you! Y'know, maybe…maybe now _he's_ the one who's jealous!"

Hermione sighed. "Alright, alright."

Ron dipped his quill in his ink. "I was also thinking, maybe Dean's getting back at Ginny through you."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, maybe he's so mad at Ginny, he's doing things to you, which he knows would make me mad…and maybe he thinks making me mad will make Ginny…mad?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took Ron's things off his bed.

"Hermione, what are you doing?"

"I'm not really in the mood to talk about who is or isn't out to get me."

"Well…" Ron sighed. "What do you want to do, then?"

Hermione smiled and bit her lip. She took out her wand and put a silencing spell around his bed and drew the curtains. She pushed Ron down on the bed, and kissed him roughly on the lips.

Ron's eyebrows raised. "What happened to Miss We-Can't-Snog-Because-We-Have-To-Study-And-Prepare-For-The-Real-World?"

Hermione smiled and slipped Ron's shirt over his head. She felt Ron tug her shirt over her head, and unhooked her bra. He kissed her chest, and Hermione rubbed his stomach. They held each other's faces, pressing their tongues together and crossing their legs over each other's.

Ron felt his pants sliding off, and saw Hermione pulling on it with her feet. She pushed it off the bed, and started to rub him.

Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt her finger dipping into the waist of his boxers, and to his surprise, felt it also being pulled off, so that he was completely unclothed.

"Hermione," he whispered. It was the first time Hermione had seen him…well, completely naked. It was the first time she had seen any boy completely naked, and she stopped for a moment to take it in.

Hermione bit her lip and moved down toward his legs. Ron was confused for a moment, before he realized what Hermione was going to do. His eyes widened, but Hermione had him in her mouth before he could do anything.

Ron was going to stop her, but he felt so good, and it was so unbelievably nice, he didn't want her to stop, ever. He couldn't think about anything but how great Hermione was. He started to feel faint, and he was breathing deeply. But he could feel himself starting…

"'Mione, stop," he said quickly. She didn't stop, but she looked up. "Hermione…Hermione!" She looked at his face and figured it out, and she let him go just in time. He turned a bright red and tried to clean it up. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Ron blinked and blew his shaggy bangs out of his eyes, avoiding Hermione.

"Ron…hello?" she said in a joking way. "What? You didn't like that?"

"No, no…that was…um, that was great." He turned an even deeper shade of red. "I mean-"

"It's okay, Ron, you don't have to get embarrassed." She smiled and kissed his lips, prying them open with her tongue.

He shifted under her, and she pressed her lips hard against his. Ron continued to kiss her, but he started to tug at the hem of her skirt at the same time.

Hermione rolled onto the bed and turned away.

"Hermione, this isn't fair…" he said and laughed. Hermione smiled. "I know…but…"

Ron reached down again, but this time, Hermione closed her eyes and let him. She took a deep breath as she felt the smooth cotton fall down her legs and off her ankles.

Ron slipped his hands between Hermione's legs and rubbed her thighs. Hermione's eyes shut tight as she felt his fingers brush against her. Ron felt her tense up when he touched her.

He kissed her neck. "S'okay." Hermione took a trembling breath and tried to relax. He slowly started to move his fingers into her. She took a sharp breath and her eyes shut again, and she tensed up. Ron, trying to calm her down, kissed her softly and whispered, telling her not to worry. Hermione shuddered, and he took his fingers out of her. She closed her eyes and smiled, and they kissed again, softly.

Ron stopped and sighed. "Hermione…I love you."

Hermione looked at him, eyebrows raised. Her eyes were filled with tears. Ron had never said that to her, and he said it so seriously, that Hermione was melting inside.

"Ron, I love you too."

---------

Ginny clutched her books to her chest and stood outside the hospital wing. Taking a deep breath, she pushed down on the handle and opened the door.

Inside, Madam Pomfrey looked up from a potion she was pouring. "Hello, Ginny."

Ginny looked up at her. "Um, hello, Madam."

Madam Pomfrey placed her potion in a small tube and put it in a drawer. She placed her hands on her hips and walked over. "What can I do for you, Miss Weasley?"

"Erm…I want to ask you a question." Ginny walked in and sat on the edge of one of the beds. She bit her lip, thankful that no one was in the hospital wing, still clutching her books.

"Okay, what is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Ginny held back tears that were itching to fall. Blinking rapidly, she looked straight out the window as her lip started to quiver.

Madam Pomfrey looked up. Looking concerned, she walked over by Ginny and stood by her. "Miss Weasley, what's wrong?"

Ginny started crying again. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve, shoulders heaving heavily. Madam Pomfrey took out a tissue and handed it to her. Ginny wiped her nose, and continued to cry.

Madam Pomfrey stood by her, waiting for Ginny to finish her cry. As soon as it started to turn to a soft whimper, Madam Pomfrey lifted Ginny's chin up.

"All right, Ginny, now what's bothering you?" she asked quietly.

Ginny sniffled. "Madam…how do I know if…" Ginny took a deep breath, and her lips trembled as she muttered her next words. "What do I do…if I think I'm pregnant?"

* * *

A/N: I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just got out of school for the winter break, but for the past two weeks I've been studying and cramming and stressing over exams. But they're finally over! With Christmas, and my birthday, and New Year's coming up, I'm sorry if I haven't been updating. I know when I'm in the middle of a fanfic and the author doesn't update for a while, I'm not too happy, but I hope you'll understand and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for mistakes. But please, **REVIEW**! I really need feedback on my stories, so review every chapter if you can! :) Thanks. 


End file.
